1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise information display system and an exercise information display method capable of allowing a user to simply and precisely determine an exercise state, and a computer-readable recording medium storing an exercise information display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as health consciousness increases, an increasing number of people do exercise such as running, walking, or cycling every day to maintain or improve health state. In addition, an increasing number of people also make a further full-scale training for the purpose of participating in various games, competitions, or the like.
These people have much awareness and a high interest in measuring or recording their own health state or exercise state as numerical values or data.
In order to meet these demands, in recent years, products or techniques of determining a motion of a body by using a motion sensor capable of measuring acceleration or angular velocity have been studied. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-000343 discloses a walking analysis system where a measurement sensor is installed to sandwich hip joints, knee joints, or ankle joints and acceleration or angular velocity during the walking is measured, so that joint angles of the joints or other walking information are determined to perform estimation of the walking state.
In the technique disclosed in the above Document or the like, in order to determine a motion of a lower limb during the exercise to reproduce the motion state, motion sensors of a hip, a thigh, and a lower leg are configured to be installed to measure acceleration, angular velocity, or the like according to each motion. Therefore, a large number of the motion sensors need to be attached to the body, trouble thereof is very complicated, and construction of the system costs higher. Therefore, ordinary persons cannot easily use the system.